futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
STORMAFAball
THIS countryball is one mainly located in Russia Asia north America and everywhere Kung Chinaball New Malayan Republicball Hazar Ottoman Empireball New Russian Federationball New USAball|enemies = STORM Unionball Newer Israelcube |likes = Independence|dislikes = Storm|can_into_space = We colonize it|börk = FREEDOM BLOCKADE|food = All culture|row26 = Well Me guns AK47 PKA Laser rifle M16 Cam I like those guns|row27 = Why germooony in alliance I don't know I like. Pork|title1 = The opposition against the killing machine STORM!)S.T.O.R.M.A.F.A|image1 = Stormafa.png}} STORM has controlled Israel and he possesed a ton of weapons humans don't know. While the people who owns nukes and Is a superpower will command all countries on a full scale invasion of Israel. Everyone participated against Israel except for Latinos which were too busy in their own war. The only Latinos who participated in the war is basically Brazil and Cuba : STORM started world war 5! Most Members are either from dissolved AWTO and OFSE, (Now allies) to fight STORM and Israel who try to take the chance of New Cold War and rebuild STORM-Israel New World Order. In Mars and Venus, Galactic Empireball see that humans are fighting each other in New Cold War. The Emperor, started an invasion of Earth with STORM support That is the start of Worldwide civil war another way was because of STORM and tensions bettwen resistance forces He believes In All Religions being united together to fight STORM Unionball Members Asia: Kung Chinaball- One of Our Leaders. I have a lot of My HQ In his clay and most of the machines are made by him. Good Job Hirotaka Japanball- He is being raped by STORM Jejuball. But anyways I help him and his culture and food is good, He has one of the best technology among all of us. Jaesun Koreaball- Same with Japan Duc Vietball- He may be too traditional but still he is an active anti- STORM member. Vietnamese Empireball real vietnam Thai Federationball- I heard that you and Duc Vietball is killing STORM is Southeast Asia. Good Job. We will send aid to both of you to rebuild your cities New Malayan Republicball- Since Second Empire Of Chinaball died, He was the one leading us to remove STORM Unionball from the premises. He is also one of the leaders. United Philippinesball- Before I was born, He gone to war with his brother Free Philippinesball but later he united to fight idiotic STORM with me. SABAH IS RIGHTFUL MALAY CLAY!! Free Indonesiaball- He may hate One of My leader New Malayan Republicball in the past but now they are about to unite and kill that racist pest STORM Timorball. REMOVE SUKARNO SOCIALISM Indian Unionball- He is one of the candidates to be our next leader. He helped Thai Federationball and Duc Vietball to build their cities back and kill STORM. Ahmadani Pakistanball- I am glad that you finally made peace with Indian Unionball. A major STORM Remover Central Asian Turkic Unionball- One of our leader's brother. He secured the Caucasus and Central Asia well. Yardumianball- He helped the Arabs against That Zionist and our main Caucasus Ally. But be more friendly with Hazar Ottoman Empireball and Central Asian Turkic Unionball. ANSCHLUSS IF REMOVE KEBAB New Ba'athist Syriaball- Like most of the Arabs, he kills the Zionist and he supplies us with a lot of oil. Hazar Ottoman Empireball- He is one of our leaders and main Zionist killer. He also supplies us with a lot of oil. Can you tell your Friend to not bully our members and be a STORM Lover New Russian Federationball- Same as China and Malaysia. Khomeinist Iranball- The main protector of Greater Palestineball and also supplies us with oil. Unlike your past ancestors, you are kind to your people. So good job Greater Palestineball- I will help you get your freedom, Remove more kosher Free Republic of Yemenball- Same as Syria. Oceania: Great Australiaball- He may hate Indonesia but he hates STORM a lot. Zealand Empireball- He is silent but an active member of us. Africa: Islamic Republic of Egyptball- Same as Syria. Arab Islamic Republic of North Africaball- Same as Iran. United African Republicball- Our main ally to get rid of that pest named STORM in Africa Europe: United States of Balticball- Rest In Peace my ally Ukrainiaball- Rip my friend Romanian Unionball- Our half Vampire Member. He is an ally of the balkans Bulgarian Federationball- You sent a lot of aid to Greece when he is under attack from STORM. Good. New Republic of Greeceball- Ally In the Balkans New Polish Republicball- I will help you kill that Fascist Imposter Pro STORM Poland named Independent State of Polandball. Scandinavian Empireball- Just Sending Us Ice and Fish for the soldiers Great Austria-Hungaryball- He may be hated by some of my allies, but he is big STORM remover Free Yugoslavian Republicball- Unlike your ancestors, you are good and do not remove kebab but remove STORM instead. Italian Unionball- He attacked that STORM Pest In Africa. Greater Germanyball- Food supplier. Also may be one of the leaders. He helped Poland too. New Netherlandsball- I like you for your Cheese. Pls annex Achistanball New Franceball- Same as Germany Spanish-Portuguese Unionball- Food supplier and attacked STORM In Africa. Third British Empireball- Most Likely he can be the new leader. He intervene a lot to kill STORM worldwide. Defend Tea! North America: Republic of Canadaball- Ice, Fish and Maple supplier. A great ally. New USAball- He is one of our leader. Similar to Russia, China, Ottoman and Malaysia. He destroyed STORM and helped his allies. Caribbean Empireball- He fight STORM. Castro Cubaball- Same as The Carribean. But do not let communism back again. DEMOCRATIC CUBA BEST CUBA Mexican Federationball- Nice dude. I hope you kill STORM Nicaraguaball Free States of Latin Americaball- I will help you. You are real Nicaragua! Central American Unionball- Same as Mexico South America: State of Colombiaball- Ally In South America. Bolivian Confederate Statesball- Same as Colombia. But stop hating each other. Brazillian Federationball- Another possible candidate to be a leader. Uruguay Democratic Republicball- Brazil's Drugged Neighbour and STORM remover. Argentinian Unionball- Same as Colombia Chilean Stateball- STORM Killer In South America. Bolivarianist Unionball- He is good. Enemies STORM Unionball- STUPID TERRORIST OF RACIST MENTAL UNION! YOU ARE THE WORST. YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL ALL OF US IN New Cold War. BUT YOU ARE WRONG MOTHERF""KER! YOU ARE PURELY RACIST AND KILLS ANY RELIGION! STORM MUST BE LIBERATED AND KILLED! New Soviet Unionball- ' HEY YOU COMMUNIST PIG! New Russian Federationball IS REAL RUSSIA!! YOU ARE COMMUNIST STORM PUPPET!' Achistanball- HOPE New Netherlandsball ANSCHLUSS YOU. Newer Israelcube- STOP KILLING INNOCENT MUSLIMS YOU CRAZY STORM PUPPET! TOO BAD IRAN BOMBED YOU TO HELL! YOU EVEN KILL JEWS!!!! YOU RACIST STORM PUPPET! Independent State of Polandball- New Polish Republicball IS REAL POLAND. YOU ARE STORM PUPPET Islamic Caliphate Sympathizerball- GET OUT OF OUR MEMBER'S LANDS YOU IDIOT!!!! OUR MEMBERS WITH NUKES CAN NUKE YOU IF YOU COOPERATE WITH YOUR FRIEND STORM UnionballCategory:Future Organizationball Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Radical Category:Republic Category:Russian-speaking Category:Chinese-speaking Category:German-speaking Category:Kebab defender Category:Polish-speaking Category:Heavenlist Category:Peace Lovers Category:Freedom Category:Land of the free Category:Hard to destroy Category:Hard to invade Category:Hard to draw Category:Hard To Destroy Category:Anti-STORM Category:Multiple continents Category:Multi languges Category:S.T.O.R.M.A.F.A admin Category:ANTI TRAMPFU Category:Malay-speaking Category:Rebellion